


Поцелуй для спящей красавицы

by Bes_Fanatizma, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: О любви, одержимости и профессиональном выгорании.





	Поцелуй для спящей красавицы

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

— Как тебя зовут?  
— А как бы госпоже хотелося?

Что ж, обычный ответ для шлюхи. Как бы ей, «госпоже», хотелось? «Фелис», конечно же.  
Это Фелис должна стоять здесь, теребить ленту на корсаже и несмело улыбаться. Хотя нет — у нее «несмело» не получилось бы. Эта бретонская крыска всегда была наглющей, а ее улыбка...  
Камилла вспомнила улыбку Фелис — то открытую, приветливую, то лукавую: «Ну-ка, покажи, что ты еще можешь!». Сердце ёкнуло, а во рту моментально пересохло. Нет, не стоило так далеко улетать, пусть даже мыслями и желаниями. Лучше уж вернуться сюда, в гостиничный номер, к этой... как же ее?..

— Мне бы хотелось — Мари.  
— Ой, госпожа, а ведь меня так и зовут! Как вам хотелося, так и зовут!

Камилла прикрыла глаза, в который раз поняв, что прямо сейчас хочет одного: немедленно повернуться и уйти. Сбежать от вранья самой себе, от постоянных уговоров, что, если нельзя получить желаемого, надо удовольствоваться доступным: выверенными движениями шлюхи, ее заранее оплаченными ласками, профессиональными поцелуями по всему телу (но только не в губы, нет, на это почти никто не соглашался, да не очень-то и нужно было). 

Ей же хотелось шепота в ухо: «Камилла!» и своего ответного: «Фелис!» И ее смеха, улыбки, взгляда из-под золотистых ресниц. Даже дурацкого бретонского акцента, от которого чертовой сиротке так и не удалось избавиться. 

Камилла вздохнула, снова согласившись с тем, что раз уж она заплатила, оставила этой дуре треть от оговоренной суммы...  
Ласково провести по щеке, по россыпи золотистых веснушек. Кожа у рыжих нежная. С ума сойти — даже тоньше, шелковистее, чем у блондинок. Чем у нее, Камиллы. А веснушки — они везде: на еще по-детски округлых щеках, на груди, руках... Насколько Камилла помнила, на сосках они тоже бывают. Иногда.  
— Давай-ка, Мари, помоги мне раздеться.  
— Вообще-то я с девчонками не гуляю, — рыжая девка, которую она выбрала среди прочих только за цвет волос, все так же робко улыбнулась. — Но вы, госпожа, та еще штучка. Красотка. Мужики, поди, проходу не дают? 

Не дают. Осыпают комплиментами, дарят букеты, предлагают... разное. На некоторые предложения Камилла даже соглашалась — чего не сделаешь ради карьеры? «Используй свои сильные стороны», — так ей всегда говорила мать. А одним из ее преимуществ и было умение мыслить быстро и четко, верно оценивать окружающих, понимая, кого и как можно использовать, чтобы добиться своего. Только однажды ошиблась, зато по-крупному. 

— Ой, а у вас колечко! Обручальное ведь?  
— Да, — уже сквозь зубы. Эта рыжая когда-нибудь замолчит? Хотя, болтая без умолку, она еще больше походила на Фелис. Та замолкала только во время фуэте или отрабатывая какой-нибудь совершенно сумасшедший прыжок, и то не всегда.  
— А муж ваш чего, совсем не могёт?  
«Я ее сейчас убью!»  
— Всё он может.  
— Тогда, мож, втроем как-нить попробуем? Я двойную цену брать не буду, подвинусь на чуть-чуть...  
— Нет!  
— Ну, как хочете, — к счастью, девка как раз закончила возиться с корсажем. Ахнула, увидев обнажившуюся грудь, восхищенно прищелкнула языком: «Ой, ну прямо яблочки райские!» Наклонилась и провела языком по соску. 

Камилла даже вздрогнула от неожиданного, слишком уж резкого и почти неприятного прикосновения. Господи, ну кто же так делает?! Обычно у девушек хватало ума не касаться сразу самого чувствительного места. Сперва неплохо бы погладить вокруг, дать клиентке насладиться этим. Камилла даже показала бы, как именно ей нравится.

Ласкать себя — это порой двойное удовольствие: пальцы скользят по шелковистой коже груди, чуть более плотной и упругой сверху, куда хоть изредка, но заглядывает солнце, и нежной, как папиросная бумага, на той стороне, что всегда скрыта корсажем. Они подвигаются все ближе и ближе к соску, стараясь на ощупь уловить ту границу, за которой смутное, почти неуловимое удовольствие переходит в явное, неприкрытое наслаждение, а едва заметное томление в низу живота становится настоящим, непреодолимым желанием. Грудь тоже чувствует каждый палец: и нетерпеливый указательный, первым добирающийся до каждого из чувствительных местечек; и средний с едва заметным шрамом на подушечке; и большой — его прикосновения куда чувствительнее, а потому приятнее; и почти равнодушно скользящие по коже мизинец с безымянным...  
М-да, лучше бы Камилла и правда заперлась в собственной спальне, наедине со своими мечтами, а не поехала на поиски таких вот сомнительных удовольствий! С другой стороны — сейчас занятая делом шлюха наконец-то замолчала. Хоть что-то хорошее.

Лечь прямо на влажную, пахнущую чем-то затхлым гостиничную простыню Камилла не решилась, подстелила плащ. Теперь только расслабиться... Если девка не окажется совсем уж дурой, тело само возьмет то, что ему необходимо. А Камилла пока будет смотреть, как двигается рыжая макушка между ее коленей. Да-да, вот так!

Именно об этом... почти об этом она и мечтала с того дня, как пожала бретонской крыске руку, а та в порыве чувств бросилась к ней шею, прижала к себе... Камилла до сих пор помнила ее бешено колотившееся сердце под тонкой маечкой. «Спасибо-спасибо, мадемуазель Ле О... Камилла!» И свои сумасшедшие фантазии — той же ночью. Раньше она и не думала ни о чем таком. И вдруг эта дурацкая бессонница, когда тонкая простыня и пуховое одеяло кажутся сплетенными из жесткой, кусачей проволоки... так же, как шелк пижамы. И так хотелось сбросить все, оставшись обнаженной; провести руками по своему телу, снова и снова удивляясь, насколько же оно совершенно, и больше всего желая, чтобы Фелис тоже узнала об этом, оценила. Чтобы это ее ладонь гладила бедра Камиллы, чтобы ее пальцы перебирали, осторожно распутывая, волоски между ее ног — пока не доберутся до самого чувствительного местечка, трогая которое, Камилла уже не могла сдерживаться: стонала и кусала губы, сжимала колени, выгибалась, приближая финал. Потом, будто опомнившись, старалась продлить удовольствие, пока оно не накрывало с головой, вымывая, выталкивая из мыслей все остальное.  
Да, именно так — как сейчас. Здесь, на пахнущей клопами постели, где она, Камилла, лежит, раздвинув ноги, перед рыжей девкой... Надо сказать, слишком умелой для той, которая «с девчонками не гуляет». 

«Да, еще, вот так, языком! Боже, как хорошо... Спасибо тебе, Фелис!»

***

— А кто такая Фелис? — спросила вдруг девица, уже затягивая на Камилле корсет.  
— Не твое дело!  
Швырнула на столик деньги — именно столько, на сколько они договаривались. Выскочила за дверь.  
— Так не хотишь втроем, с муженьком своим? Я могу! — Все-таки удалось расслышать из-за тонкой перегородки. А сдержаться, не крикнуть в отчаянье: «Дура!» — не удалось. 

***

Домой идти не хотелось. Камилла горько усмехнулась: на свете было только одно место, где она бы очень-очень хотела оказаться... но именно там ее и не ждали.  
Представила себе удивленные лица бывших одноклассниц. Их лицемерное: «Ах, кто же решил нас почтить своим присутствием!» А еще Фелис, ее удивленное: «Ты?»  
Неизвестно, получится ли у нее сдержаться, не сказать лишнего. А если нет... Прошли те времена, когда крыска спокойно наговорила бы гадостей в ответ. Теперь она разве что вздохнет, отвернется обиженно. И хорошо, если так. От нее можно чего угодно ожидать. Вдруг снова решит позаботиться, вернуть «на правильный путь»? Спросит что-то вроде: «Что с тобой случилось, Камилла? Мы же были подругами!» 

***

Камилла опустилась на лавочку, надеясь, что никто ее не узнает, да и просто не обратит внимания. «Мы были подругами». Были, конечно, но...  
— Да кто тебя просил?! Кто просил лезть в мою жизнь? Какого черта ты сначала навязалась со своей дружбой, а потом...  
«Как ты могла отпустить меня, Фелис? Почему не заставила?..»

Что именно Фелис должна была сделать тогда, два года назад, Камилла до сих пор не знала. Заставить... Остаться с ней тогда, не замыкаться в себе? Признаться во всем?  
Нет уж, последнее — точно глупость. Никогда, ни за что!  
Лучше уж рыжие шлюхи.

***

На крышу Оперы ее вытащила именно Фелис. Камилла уж не помнила, когда это было. Кажется, в ее первый год в школе? 

Встретили ее там холодно, да и сама Камилла не слишком-то старалась хоть с кем-нибудь подружиться. Фелис тоже... не старалась. Она никогда не «пробовала» делать что-то. Просто делала. Вот и тогда: подошла, взяла за руку:  
— Пойдем со мной?  
— Куда?  
— А это важно?  
Камилла пожала плечами: какая разница, что еще пришло в эту бестолковую рыжую голову? Равнодушно пошла вверх по лестнице.  
— А теперь закрой глаза.  
Ладно, глупостью больше...  
— Всё, открывай!  
— Ого! — Камилла раньше никогда такого не видела!  
Надо сказать, она вообще редко поднимала глаза к небу. И теперь стояла, потрясенная: оно, похожее на черный бархат, вдруг оказалось так близко. Россыпь усыпавших его звезд, огромная луна. Казалось: протяни руку — и коснешься. Камилла и протянула — выше, еще выше... Нет, не достать! А если подняться на полупальцы?.. нет, надо выше! Прыгнуть?  
Правая нога вдруг потеряла опору — надо же, Камилла так увлеклась, что не заметила, как скат крыши закончился! Ахнула, понимая, что сейчас упадет, взмахнула руками... а секунду спустя уже стояла, тесно прижавшись к обнимавшей ее Фелис.  
— Эй, тут кто-то чуть не рухнул с неба, — шепот в ухо. И прикосновения губ, мягких и теплых — тех самых, которые Камилла чаще видела упрямо сжатыми. 

Она отступила на шаг, не в силах отдышаться — будто и правда только что с неба упала. Представила, что поворачивается, и уже сама касается ее губ — своими. И зеленые глаза Фелис округляются от удивления. 

Этой ночью ей снова не спалось. Стоило прикрыть глаза, и она снова кружилась по крыше. Луна, звезды, небо... и это лицо. Камилла вздохнула и сунула руку под одеяло. Привычно касалась себя там, между плотно сжатыми ногами, а Фелис смотрела... В этот раз — просто смотрела, ничего не делала, но и этого оказалось достаточно. 

***

Иногда — в такие же дурацкие дни, как этот — Камилла задумывалась: что могло бы случиться, как повернулись бы их жизни, рискни она хоть раз показать Фелис, что именно к ней чувствует? Тогда, на крыше, или потом, когда они «были подругами». Когда мир, в котором до сих пор жила Камилла, тесный и сосредоточенный только вокруг тренировок и танца, вдруг стал стремительно расширяться.  
И сам танец в какой-то момент для нее перестал быть обыкновенным сочетанием идеально выполненных элементов. Он вдруг приобрел целостность... ну, вроде тех картин, которые вблизи кажутся бессмысленной мешаниной небрежно наляпанной краски, а стоит отойти на несколько шагов — и видишь прекрасные цветы, пейзажи, людей.  
Тогда, на крыше, Фелис помогла ей... найти правильное расстояние, что ли. Помогла разглядеть, понять красоту того, что Камилла до сих пор считала то ли ремеслом, то ли спортом, где главное — достичь результата — правильного и, желательно, лучшего. А однажды поняв, остановиться уже не могла, вкладывая в свой танец то, что сама считала прекрасным: мелодичный звон колокола, пойманного в зеркало от пудреницы солнечного зайчика... улыбку Фелис.  
Случайный взгляд незнакомца на улице — восторженный и заинтересованный; и то, как Фелис поправляет волосы.  
Забытую кем-то на ступеньках театральной лестницы розу, вздернутый нос Фелис, ее глаза, менявшие цвет в зависимости то ли от погоды, то ли от настроения, тонкие пальцы, торопливо завязывающие розовые ленты от пуантов.  
Фелис, Фелис, Фелис...

И торопливые движения собственных пальцев — каждую ночь. Быстрое и как будто не настоящее, слишком слабое для такой огромной страсти наслаждение, и фантазии, в которых ее ласкает уже другая рука, что это Фелис шепчет ей, как она прекрасна.  
И обещание: «Я обязательно скажу ей об этом... как-нибудь... завтра». И утренний стыд за все эти глупости, и понимание, что завтра не наступит никогда. Что Фелис никогда не поймет страсти, отличной от страсти к танцу, что ей не нужно ни иной любви, ни иных удовольствий, а «быть подругами» для нее значит не более, чем совместные занятия или репетиции.

А может, это были просто отговорки, а на самом деле Камилла просто струсила тогда? А потом судьба и вовсе распорядилась по-своему.

***

Камилла повертела на пальце массивное золотое кольцо. Муж, да...

Мать сошла с ума два года назад. Конечно, это произошло не в один момент; болезнь подступала постепенно, капля за каплей забирая у Реджины Ле О разум. Может быть, это началось еще в тот день, когда Камилла уступила Фелис роль Клары? Мать тогда чуть не убила «рыжую нахалку, которая настроила против нее дочь». Если бы не вмешательство Огюста Вокарде, давнего поклонника то ли самой мадам Ле О, то ли талантов ее шеф-повара, сидеть бы ей в тюрьме за эту выходку. А так только месяц провела под домашним арестом, третируя слуг и жалуясь безотказному Вокарде на разочаровавшую ее дочь. 

А может, безумие подкралось еще раньше? Например, когда мать, впервые приведя трехлетнюю Камиллу в театр, заявила ей: «Я всегда мечтала танцевать на этой сцене! И, клянусь, мы этого добьемся! Мы будем блистать!»  
С того дня и начались многочасовые мучительные тренировки. «Мы должны победить! Всегда должны побеждать!» — говорила ей мать в ответ на жалобы или слова о том, что она устала и хочет хотя бы немного отдохнуть. Камилла не противилась: согласно кивала и возвращалась к станку или тренажеру, даже когда хотелось плакать от боли или усталости. Побеждать она любила.

В общем, не столь важно, когда мать начала сходить с ума, главное, что в последние годы она почти не соображала. Сначала пришлось продать ресторан, потом дом. Надо было думать, как выживать. Конечно, Вокарде не отказался «взять шефство» над дочерью «своей дорогой Реджины». Поселил у себя, осыпал подарками, все чаще намекая, что в ответ тоже рассчитывает на ее благосклонность. И, подумав как следует, Камилла согласилась. В конце концов, к постельным «танцам» с ее дорогим Огюстом можно было относиться, как к очередной тренировке. Просто последовательность определенных физических упражнений, которые, как и работа у станка или на пуантах, служили для того, чтобы упрочить ее положение в театре. Разве что выполнять их приходилось без одежды.

Потом он, смущаясь и краснея, как школьник, намекнул, что его огромному дому не помешала бы хозяйка... и нет, конечно же он не рассчитывает, что подающая надежды балерина откажется от карьеры ради того, чтобы стать хранительницей очага. Напротив: он всегда готов посодействовать... сделать все, что в его силах.  
Сил и влияния у директора Оперы было достаточно, и Камилла согласилась стать официальной мадам Вокарде... на театральных афишах оставаясь «Мадемуазель Ле О». Восхитительной мадемуазель Ле О. Совершенной, потрясающей... 

Она тогда совсем замкнулась в себе, отдалилась даже от Фелис, не говоря уж о прочих одноклассницах. Те, наверняка, только рады были. Только рыжая крыска долго не сдавалась: ходила хвостом, пропускала мимо ушей колкости, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Камилла только отмахивалась: чем ей может помочь эта... или кто-нибудь еще? Но ничего, она сильная, она сама справится. И Камилла справлялась... почти. Только вот ее танец снова стал идеально-бездушным, будто не было никогда в ее жизни ни звездного неба, ни обнимавших ее рук, ни сумасшедшего ощущения счастья.

***

Первая из рыжих девок сама к ней пристала — видно, так надоело болтаться по улице, что была готова пойти с кем угодно. И — неожиданно для самой себя — Камилла согласилась. Понадеялась, что немного фантазии — и она поверит, что это именно Фелис рядом с ней, что это она готова на все — из любви к ней, а не за деньги. 

Еще ни разу не получилось. Только раздражение и вечное: «Раз уж я заплатила задаток — пусть отрабатывает и его, и остальное». А еще краткий момент удовольствия и злость: на очередную шлюху, на Фелис, которой вечно было плевать на все, кроме танцев; на собственную глупость.

Так или иначе, это помогало... хоть что-то чувствовать. Злость и недовольство все-таки лучше, чем совсем ничего. По крайней мере, все, кто видел, как она танцует, так считали.  
«Это было волшебно, госпожа Ле О! Вы — само совершенство!» 

***

— Дорогая, ты вернулась! И так ра-ано! Поверить не могу-у!  
Камилла смерила мужа презрительным взглядом, но тот и внимания не обратил, разглядывая себя в зеркале и упоенно напевая:  
— И, как всегда, во-овремя! Тебя уже заждались, заждали-ись в Опере! Угада-ай, кому хотят доверить партию принцессы Авроры?  
— Нашей рыжей звезде? Насколько я помню, ее утвердили на эту роль еще месяц назад, — сухо ответила Камилла. И какого черта ему пришло в голову даже заговорить об этом?  
— Увы, прекрасная Фелис не может больше танцевать, — развел руками Вокарде.  
— Что?!  
— Она сегодня упала... прямо на сцене, бедняжка! О-о, это будет ужасная, невероятная потеря для нашего театра!  
— Что с ней случилось?! — Камилла вцепилась в его рукав, затрясла, как ветку дерева. Воображение рисовало то распластавшуюся на сцене Фелис (раненую? мертвую?), то какого-то типа, накрывавшего ее с головой покрывалом. — Она?..  
— О-о, дорогая, ты так добра! — расчувствовался Вокарде. — Так волноваться из-за подруги! Или, как многие говорят о вас...  
«Да что там о нас говорят?! Это все вранье, а они просто идиоты!»  
— ... Из-за соперницы, своей вечной соперницы!  
«Уф-ф, всего-то!»  
— К счастью, мадемуазель Фелис совсем не пострадала. Ни синяка, ни царапины на ее прекрасном...  
— Но почему ты сказал, что она больше не может танцевать? — перебила его Камилла.  
— Так ведь... она сама это заявила, прежде чем сбежать — так быстро, что никто не успел даже дыхание перевести. Очень, о-о-очень странный поступок, пра-авда, дорогая? Дорогая? Куда же ты?

***

Камилла сама понять не успела, как оказалась на улице. «Фелис заявила, что больше не может танцевать»? Это звучало как: «Солнце сказало, что больше не будет светить» или «морю надоело быть соленым и мокрым». 

«Это меня не касается!» — говорила себе Камилла, а ноги уже несли к маленькому домику неподалеку от здания Оперы, где в последние годы Фелис жила вместе с приемной матерью.  
«Она пошлет тебя к черту и будет права», — повторяла она, уже поднимаясь по лестнице.  
«Ладно, глупостью больше или меньше», — усмехалась, провожая взглядом служанку, которая только что сказала ей, что госпожа Фелис просила ее не беспокоить, «но ведь вы же были подругами, правда?»  
— Вот именно, — заверила ее Камилла. — Так что доложи, что я здесь. И немедленно! 

Служанка вернулась минут через десять — растерянная и озадаченная. 

— Простите, мадам Ле О, но госпожи Фелис нигде нет. Она исчезла, просто исчезла. 

***

— Вам опять не нравится? — Камилла мрачно взглянула на Луи Мерана.  
Он только плечами пожал:  
— Ваш танец, как всегда, безупречен, Камилла. Только вот... Если раньше я вас упрекал, что в нем нет ни проблеска чувств, ни намека на какие-либо эмоции, то теперь их даже слишком много. И, готов поклясться, они не имеют отношения в вашей партии. Принцесса Аврора — легкомысленное дитя, живущее в гармонии с собой и окружающим миром. Вы же... о чем вы только думаете?  
«О Фелис».

Об этой ненормальной, вестей от которой не было уже месяц. Никто не знал, где она — даже Одетта, ее приемная мать. Нет, у нее, конечно, были предположения, но проверять их Одетта точно не стала бы.  
«Думаю, она вернулась туда, где ей хорошо, — ответила она Камилле, когда та все-таки решилась с ней заговорить. — Не стоит ее там беспокоить».  
Надо же! А вот Камилле как раз очень хотелось бы ее там побеспокоить. Нет, правда — какого черта? 

— Думаю, мне надо немного отдохнуть, месье Меран. 

Отдохнуть, выбросить из головы мрачные мысли. А где и как это сделать, Камилла хорошо знала.

***

— Как тебя зовут?  
— А как госпоже больше нравится?  
— Жанна. — Почему бы и нет, для разнообразия?  
— Ой, а меня так и зовут! Ну точно так, как вам нравится! Давайте-ка, я вам раздеться то помогу, — ловкие пальцы дернули шнуровку корсажа. Камилла вздохнула поглубже и ту же поморщилась: до чего все-таки противный запах в дешевых гостиницах! — А ежели захочете, то меня и «Фелис» можно звать.  
— Что?!  
— Ну, вы ж в прошлый-то раз говорили... Ой, а вы куда? Я задаток не возвращаю!  
«Да подавись ты им, дурища!»

***

На вокзале Камилла была уже через полчаса, а еще через час поезд уносил ее на север — туда, где пустынный берег и холодное море... больше ничего она о тех местах не знала и, по правде говоря, не хотела знать. Но именно там, как она надеялась, сейчас жила Фелис.

***

До приюта ее подвез какой-то фермер, но там Фелис тоже не нашлось. Камилле предложили поискать ее на берегу, она поблагодарила и пошла туда, где холодное серое море точно старалось слизать с берега огромные черные камни. 

Там она и оказалась: сидела на одном из камней, съежившись, как замерзший, нахохлившийся воробей. Услышав шаги, даже не обернулась, только вздрогнула, когда Камилла тронула ее за плечо.  
— Не стоило беспокоиться, мать-настоятельница. Я же обещала вернуться к ужину. — Обернулась, будто бы ненароком отодвинувшись... — Ты?!

— Сюрприз, дорогая. Ну, давай, рассказывай — что с тобой происходит? Что значило это дурацкое: «Я больше не могу танцевать?»

Фелис опустила голову.  
— Я знаю, это все ужасно глупо. А тебе, наверняка, и вовсе будет смешно?  
«Да уж, обхохочешься! Специально полдня ехала, а потом час тащилась пешком, чтобы посмеяться!»  
Но Фелис уже рассказывала дальше:  
— Когда-то Одетта уверяла, что моя сила в умении танцевать «всей душой». И я верила, и танцевала, каждый раз будто и правда отдавая частичку себя... а теперь, кажется, там уже ничего не осталось. И когда я смотрю в зал... понимаю, что мне больше нечего им дать. 

Камилла не представляла, что и сказать. Раньше она даже не задумывалась, что же вкладывала в танец Фелис. Неужели только себя, только то, что успела впитать, увидеть, полюбить до того, как впервые вошла в двери театра? Потому что потом она только отказывалась от «лишнего», отодвигала в сторону все, что могло помешать будущей приме на пути к успеху. Сначала ее лучший друг Виктор стал «почти бывшим лучшим другом». Или просто «другом, на которого никогда нет времени»? Она перестала заглядывать в эти дурацкие таверны с их бретонской музыкой, перестала бегать под дождем и ловить языком снежинки... В конце концов даже Одетта заметила, что ее воспитанница слишком много времени отдает занятиям и репетициям. Но сделать уж ничего не могла. «Они считают меня лучшей, — на все замечания отвечала Фелис. — Значит, я должна и правда стать лучшей». 

— Поэтому ты сюда и сбежала?  
Фелис печально улыбнулась:  
— Надеялась, что, если снова окажусь там, где прошло детство... Та девочка, которой я когда-то была, впитала многое от этого моря, этих скал, от рыбацких танцев и песен.  
— Судя по тому, что ты здесь уже месяц торчишь, не сработало?  
Фелис опустила голову еще ниже.  
— Нет. Это все уже было, понимаешь? Это место больше ничего не может мне дать — так же, как мне больше нечем поделиться с людьми в зрительном зале.  
Кажется, Камилла начинала понимать.  
— Хочешь сказать, что тебе нужно что-то новое? Но это же проще простого! Мы могли бы поехать... Ну, скажем, в Венецию. Ты когда-нибудь была в Венеции?  
Фелис только отмахнулась:  
— Не была. Но я сейчас не о том. Не о новых местах, где тоже есть море, пусть и другого цвета, камни, пусть и отличающиеся по форме. Мне не хватает... Не знаю, как сказать. Наверное, я сама еще не понимаю, чего именно. Так что зря ты сюда приехала. Теперь я даже не сумела бы ответить на любимый вопрос Мерана — тот самый, которым он любил сбивать с толку юных учениц...  
Камилла усмехнулась:  
— Это который «Скажи, для чего ты танцуешь?»  
Фелис кивнула, взглянула исподлобья, и Камилла едва не ахнула — такой несчастный у нее был взгляд:  
— Уже и не знаю. Теперь я вспоминаю, что такое «танцевать с душой»... только когда смотрю на тебя. То, что ты делаешь, Камилла — это невероятно, поразительно!  
«Еще бы! После всех мыслей — о тебе, о нас».  
— Я же... Теперь я каждое движение выполняю идеально, как ты когда-то. Но при этом кажется, что я уже совсем ничего не могу, не умею, не чувствую.  
— Ну что ж, кое-что хорошее в этом все-таки есть, — заявила Камилла. И, в ответ на удивленный взгляд Фелис, пояснила: — Нам по-прежнему есть чему друг у друга поучиться. И… — Она вздохнула, глубоко, точно перед прыжком в холодную воду. В бездонный омут, из которого неизвестно, удастся ли выплыть. — Надеюсь, я все-таки сумею привнести в твою жизнь что-то новое.

Еще секунда-другая глупых сомнений — и Камилла решилась. Обняла Фелис — вроде бы привычно, по-дружески. И вдруг коснулась ее губ своими.  
Теперь кончиком языка... и да — Фелис приоткрыла рот — наверняка просто от удивления, но Камилла не растерялась, провела языком по внутренней, теплой и влажной стороне губ.  
Фелис ахнула и отстранилась, и сердце Камиллы ёкнуло: а вдруг она перестаралась, и бестолковая крыска сейчас просто сбежит... и уже никогда даже не поздоровается с «бывшей подругой», на которую вдруг неизвестно что нашло?! «У тебя в любом случае останутся рыжие шлюхи», — пронеслось в мыслях, но от этого стало только еще страшнее. Это же все равно что любителю бриллиантов предложить уникум на сотню карат, подразнить и забрать навсегда, а взамен высыпать перед ним горсть стекляшек!  
— Надеюсь, это для тебя достаточно новые ощущения? — спросила насмешливо — только чтобы не показать, как испугалась.  
— Д-да, — неуверенно ответила Фелис. — Это было... неожиданно. Правда, — усмехнулась она, — я всегда считала, что пробудить к жизни должен поцелуй принца.  
— Я твой принц, — Камилла вскочила, протянула ей руку. — Все, давай, просыпайся. Конечно, тебе никогда не сравниться со мной, истинной звездой сцены, но ты все же попробуй...  
Фелис улыбнулась, на этот раз — не печально или иронично, а почти по-прежнему.  
— Неужели ты все еще надеешься у меня выиграть, Камилла?  
Она легко поднялась на ноги — будто ее ветром подхватило. И они, как много лет назад на сцене театра, закружились под неслышимую музыку по мокрому песку, поддразнивая друг друга. 

Музыка звучала в голове, в сердце... да везде — Камилла будто сама стала музыкой. И танцем, и самой прекрасной в мире танцовщицей. Неважно, что вокруг — только пустынный берег, а не огромный зал, если ты готова улететь в облака, лишь коснувшись пальцами других — прохладных и подрагивающих от волнения?  
И вот пальцы уже не касаются друг друга, а переплетаются. Пусть всего на мгновенье, но все же, все же. Вот Камилла, будто не нарочно, в танце, проводит по спине Фелис... а в следующую секунду уже притягивает ее к себе, и снова целует, вкладывая в эти прикосновения губ — короткие и страстные — всю свою душу. Как в танце, дарит свой мир, всю себя — только теперь не публике в зале, с замиранием сердца следящей за ее фуэте или гранд жете, а одной Фелис, только ей.  
— Ты хотя бы представляешь, дорогая, какой танец у нас может получиться? — прошептала ей на ухо.  
— Да-а, — Фелис встряхнула головой, и гребень упал на песок, освобождая каскад рыжих волос. Камилла уткнулась в них носом — как давно мечтала. — Что может быть прекраснее дуэта величайших танцовщиц? 

***

Наверное, глупо было делать это на прямо на берегу — там, куда в любой момент мог кто-то заявиться? Или никто не мог? Должно же ей, Камилле, хоть раз повезти? Хоть раз она может выиграть?

Пальцы от песка не грязные, а как будто сияющие, блестящие.  
— Что это?  
— Мелкие-мелкие осколки ракушек, — объяснила Фелис. — Можно сказать, микроскопические кусочки жемчуга.  
— Такая драгоценность, — Камилла снова поцеловала ее. Снова и снова. Жемчужные блестки на щеках... шее, груди. И там, внизу, под плотной юбкой, которую совсем не хотелось снимать, наверняка тоже найдутся: запутавшиеся в рыжих волосках (они же у Фелис там рыжие, правда? Надо будет посмотреть... потом, дома). Камилла вытащила руку, слизала с пальцев тягучую слизь (тоже с «жемчужинками», надо же!)  
— Хочешь узнать, какова ты на вкус?  
Фелис с сомнением посмотрела на нее:  
— Тебе это правда нравится?  
— О-о, еще как.  
— Тогда я бы лучше узнала, какова на вкус ты.

Движения у Фелис слишком резкие, неуклюжие. Как там Меран когда-то говорил: «Энергия пули и грация слона»? Вот во всем у нее так! Но это вовсе не злило, как раньше, со шлюхами; наоборот, наполняло сердце непривычной, щемящей какой-то нежностью. «Ничего, дорогая. Еще научишься. Ты же любишь учиться». 

Продолжили уже дома, в тепле. Волосы у Фелис там и правда оказались рыжими, но не пламенно-яркими, как на голове, а гораздо светлее. Камилла осторожно распутывала их, стараясь не отвлекаться на смешки и фырканье:  
— Эй, так же щекотно!  
— А так? — провела пальцем между теплых упругих губ, едва заметно надавив, просунув его внутрь.  
— Так лучше. Я тоже так делала, когда... — Фелис вдруг запнулась, покраснела. Но все-таки закончила: — ...когда думала о тебе. 

С ума сойти.  
Выходит, пока Камилла не представляла, как к ней подойти, как сказать, объяснить... Фелис думала о том же! Еще и «так же»! Если еще окажется, что она все это время платила белобрысым девкам... Камилла едва сдержала смешок. 

Что ж, теперь они точно знают, что незачем придумывать, незачем заменять ту, о которой так долго мечтала. Знают, что все возможно, и что жизнь еще раскинется над головой черным бархатом звездного неба. И что им есть что отдать — и друг другу, и всем, кто с замиранием сердца занимает места в зрительном зале, надеясь увидеть на сцене двух самых прекрасных балерин. И пусть попробует догадаться, кто они друг для друга: соперницы, подруги или возлюбленные. А может, все сразу?

Камилла провела пальцем по щеке Фелис, по оставшемуся среди почти незаметных веснушек «жемчужному» следу.  
— Так для чего ты танцуешь, дорогая? — тихо спросила.  
— Пока не знаю, — тихо ответила Фелис. — Но, кажется, сейчас правильнее будет: «Для кого».


End file.
